vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rudol von Stroheim
|-|Cyborg= |-|Human= Summary Rudol von Stroheim is a supporting character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency. Originally a Major Colonel in the German army, fanatically loyal to the Third Reich, Stroheim was leader of a Nazi spy ring in Mexico assigned to study a Pillar Man to determine his kind's weaknesses should they become a threat to Germany. When the captive Pillar Man, Santana, escapes, Stroheim sacrificed himself to help Joseph Joestar in subduing the being. Despite his apparent demise, Stroheim was revived as a cyborg using the analysis on Santana to help in defeating the remaining Pillar Men. After the battle with Kars, Stroheim had Joseph Joestar's severed left hand replaced by a mechanical one as a gift but never meets Joseph again and is said to have died honourably at the battle of Stalingrad in 1943. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Rudol von Stroheim Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part II: Battle Tendency) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Nazi Officer, Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Has been transformed into a cyborg which gives him a fully automatic machine gun with in his body, Ultraviolet shoulder cannons, Ultraviolet radiation beams, Can shoot his hand off like a rocket Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Heavily modified with technology created with the purpose of destroying Santana, capable of tearing a large majority of Kars to shreds with machine gun fire) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Capable of reacting to Kars running towards him, and should have his body similarly built to Santana's standards. Despite this, he was easily blitzed by the latter in close-quarters combat) with Lightspeed attack speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ Durability: At least Building level+ (Should be comparable to Santana) Stamina: 'High 'Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Stroheim himself is a living weapon. He holds an abdominal machine gun in his stomach, a UV radation beam in his eye, UV shoulder cannons, and an artificial hand that can shoot as a projectile. Intelligence: Skilled combatant, is a high ranking soldier in the Nazi army Weaknesses: His robotic body is prone to minor glitches and malfunctions, such as his hand spazzing out at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Abdominal Machine Gun:' A machine gun planted inside Stroheim's stomach. It shoots at 600rpm (rounds per minute) and has the strength to pierce 30mm steel plates. *'Mechanical Prosthetic Arm: '''A machine operated prosthetic taking the place of Stroheim's left arm. It's not only capable of squeezing its fingers at a pressure of 27,735 PSI, but can also detatch and launch itself with great force. *'Ultraviolet Radiation Beam:' A concentrated ultraviolet (UV) beam of light inside of Stroheim's eye, it is five times more intense than typical UV lighting. *'Ultraviolet Shoulder Cannons:' Built by the technical department of the Speedwagon Foundation specifically as an anti-vampire device, Stroheim is able to fire out powerful blasts of ultraviolet light from two flood lights located on each side of his shoulders. As miniaturized searchlights, they pack the same power as the original, but are light enough to carry with ease. Stroheim used these cannons during the final battle against Kars, where he, along with his team, fought back against the army of vampires. Gallery Others '''Notable Victories:' Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Phantom Blood Dio was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Cyborgs Category:Manga Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 8